The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Mysteria’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Mysteria’ originated from a cross between Heuchera ‘Lipstick’ (U.S. Plant patent application No. 12/800,260) as the seed parent, and Heuchera 831-2, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid as the pollen parent Heuchera 831-2 has Heuchera villosa var. macrorhiza as the pollen parent. This breeding plan was to produce a hybrid with a long bloom time, heat and humidity tolerance, and quality large flowers on short stems.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘Lipstick’, the new cultivar has a larger leaf size of pewter leaves rather than green and warm pink rather than red flowers.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera 827-1, the new cultivar has silver rather than purple leaves and warm pink rather than white and pink flowers.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Milan’ (U.S. Plant patent application No. 12/658,174), the new cultivar is a larger plant and has larger, lighter colored leaves and darker pink flowers.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Raspberry Ice’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,340), the new cultivar has darker foliage with more silver, larger, more numerous flowers, and a longer bloom time.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. very free flowering and with a long bloom time (bloom from early spring to late fall in Canby, Oreg.),        2. excellent warm pink flowers in dense clusters that fade to darker pink,        3. leaf color pewter with dark veins,        4. excellent tolerance to heat and humidity,        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.